Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable end fittings for securing a cable to a mounting bracket. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an end fitting for an automatic transmission cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmission cables can sometimes be difficult to install in a vehicle on the assembly line. A cable is generally housed in a sleeve that is attached to the vehicle by cable end fittings. The installer must ensure that the cable end fittings are secured relative to the shifter and the transmission shift linkage so that the cable moving within the sleeve is anchored and moves the shift linkage commensurate with what is indicated by the shift lever to the vehicle driver.
Often the bracket adapted to hold the transmission cable end fitting is at an awkward angle, so that it is difficult for the installer to maneuver the cable into the bracket and exert sufficient force to fully engage the end fitting in the bracket. This causes excessive strain on the installer. It is not only difficult for the installer to physically maneuver the end fitting into the bracket, but it is also difficult to visually inspect that the end fitting is fully engaged within the bracket. For instance, with an xe2x80x9carrowheadxe2x80x9d type end fitting that must be fully seated into an aperture in a mounting bracket, one of the resilient xe2x80x9cwingsxe2x80x9d of the arrowhead may not fully engage the mounting bracket. Once the vehicle is in operation, vibration may cause the end fitting to disengage from the bracket. This can cause an unsafe operating condition if the transmission is not in the gear indicated to the vehicle operator by the shift lever.
It would be advantageous to provide an end fitting and bracket assembly that is more ergonomically suited for installation without putting an undue strain on the installer. It would also be advantageous to provide a cable end fitting that demonstrates to the installer full engagement of the cable end fitting with a mounting bracket.
A cable end fitting assembly comprising a first portion including a circumferential groove for receiving an edge of a mounting plate, and a second portion rotatably connected to the first portion, the second portion comprising a semi-circular spring with ears and a thumb pad for pressing the assembly into a recess in the mounting plate and for aligning the assembly within the recess to engage the ears with complementary indentations in the recess.